La historia continua
by KoryRae
Summary: Han pasado ocho años desde que la enigmática Hermione Granger (recientemente Potter) desapareció, dejando solo a su esposo a cargo de sus dos hijos. una hermosa niña de tres y un bebe de dos. Ahora que Lily tiene once años, una misteriosa carta llega a sus manos anunciándole más cosas de lo que en verdad contiene esta: toda su vida ha sido una mentira. Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

La historia continúa.

 _ **Hola Harmony´s, aquí estoy con el "primer" Chap de esta, mi primera historia…**_

 _ **Después de dejar en claro estos pequeños detalles podré continuar con la historia**_

 _ **-Este, es en realidad el Summary completo, pero dado que la cantidad de palabras es mayor al número limite tuve que conformarme con el actual.**_

 _ **\- Harry Potter (incluyendo su mundo) no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nuestra Reina J.K. Rowling, a Salamandra y a W.B.**_

 _ **Yo, su servidora y escritora a cargo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos y divertirme un rato.**_

 _ **\- Dedicatoria: A mi Parabataí, que me hecha porras cuando todo se está yendo abajo. Clarissa, sin ti, no estaría escribiendo esto y peleando contra mis demonios. T.Q.M. 3**_

 _Summary:_

Ocho años han transcurrido desde que la enigmática Hermione Granger (recientemente Potter) desapareció misteriosamente en una noche de invierno, dejando a su esposo a cargo de sus dos pequeños hijos; una hermosa niña de tres años y travieso de dos.

Desde aquel terrible instante, Harry Potter no ha vuelto a ser el mismo en ningún sentido: amargado por su pasado, busca inexorablemente a su amada, tratando de criar lo mejor posible a sus dos queridos hijos, compensándolos por la pérdida de su madre.

Lilian Jean Potter siempre fue considerada por todos como una niña hermosa y segura. Con ese hermoso cabello castaño (heredado de su madre) y esos chispeantes ojos verde esmeralda, ¿Quién no sería así? Pero la realidad es diferente: Desde la muerte de su madre, casi nunca sonríe, y, en realidad, es muy tímida e insegura. Su única meta en este mundo es ver a su familia feliz, y superarse a sí misma, como le prometió (hace ya muchos años) a su mamá

James Sirius Potter, un chico alto de revuelto cabello castaño y vivaces ojos mieles (con claros matices verdes) es, a sus escasos diez años, una clara versión miniatura de su padre y su abuelo paterno: siempre buscando nuevas aventuras y metiéndose en problemas cada dos por tres.

Ahora que Lily tiene once años, una misteriosa carta llega a sus manos anunciándole más cosas de lo que en verdad contiene esta: toda su vida ha sido una mentira.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _ **Bueno chicos (y Parabataí) aquí les dejo el prólogo, más adelante subiré/editaré el prólogo, y posteriormente (y si les gusta) el primer Chap.**_

 _ **No dejen que los muggles los depriman,**_

 _ **Besos de:**_

 _ **Lilith.**_


	2. LHC Prólogo

_La Historia Continua._

 _ **Hola Harmony´s;**_

 _ **Este es el prólogo de mi primera historia, LHC. Como vieron, esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia en esta página, por lo que he estado un poco tímida con lo que respecta a publicar y contestar los Reviews.**_

 _ **Pido paciencia a la hora de publicar nuevos capítulos, ya que el instituto me mantiene realmente ocupada y no sé cuándo vuelva a tener oportunidad de publicar.**_

 _ **También estuve colocando algunos "(1)" o "*" en toda la historia con el propósito de hacerla más dinámica y poder explicar algunos temas**_

 _ **Solo me queda agradecer su comprensión y dar inicio a este prólogo.**_

 _Prólogo:_

13 de Julio del 2004

—¡Llegalemos tallde! —Gritaba una pequeña niña, parada al pie de la escalera, sacudiendo su vestido violeta, claramente irritada—

Mientras, una hermosa mujer bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, ataviada en un corto pero elegante vestido esmeralda, cargando una pañalera verde con dibujos de carritos y juguetes.

—Mami, ¿nos vamos ya? —preguntó la pequeña tímidamente

—Tu padre está vistiendo a James

—¡¿Aún?!

—¿por qué tanta prisa? Pensé que no querías ir… que irían al museo

—Quiello ir con Clally —trató de explicar la pequeña

—¡Amor, sube a ayudarme con James! –gritó un Harry Potter algo apresurado

—Iré a ver que necesita tu padre, bajaremos en un minuto. Después de eso, podremos irnos, ¿okay?

Dijo la mujer, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras, no sin antes darle un beso a la pequeña en su frente.

Esta historia se remonta seis años después de la segunda guerra mágica, cuando Harry Potter, venció definitivamente a Voldemort, haciendo frente a su destino; Muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquel histórico momento, y varias de ellas habían cambiado su rumbo drásticamente.

Aquel día, no era una ocasión cualquiera, sino la fiesta de la pequeña Clarissa Lynn Weasley, y los Potter (como integrantes de la familia) iban a celebrar su cumpleaños en la madriguera.

Harry aparcó un elegante Mustang negro en la entrada de la madriguera y entraron a esta, la cual tenía mucho tiempo que no albergaba tal cantidad de niños. Carteles de todas formas y tamaños podían apreciarse desde diferentes ángulos, además de globos y serpentinas.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Dijo la niña, elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos y risas— ¿Dónde está Clally?

—No lo sé, pequeña, ve a buscarla ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, corriendo hacia el salón

—Te amo ¿lo sabes? —Susurro Harry en el oído de su esposa— siempre te he amado Mione, y siempre lo haré

La aludida sonrió al oír el apelativo impuesto por el moreno. Pues desde que eran niños siempre la había apodado así, y era el único con derecho a hacerlo. La pareja había comenzado a darse un casto beso, cuando una voz femenina los interrumpió

—¡Harry! ¡Hermione! –saludo una hermosa rubia, que, a pesar de su abultado vientre de ocho meses, lucia tan espectacular y elegante como siempre

—¡Luna! –dijo la pareja al unísono

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Creí que ya no iban a llegar

—Surgió un problema en el ministerio y no pudimos salir antes –se excusó Harry

—Honestamente… —susurró la rubia por lo bajo—

—¿y la pequeña cumpleañera? –preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema

—En el jardín con su padre y sus tíos —informó la rubia, guiándolos por la casa hasta el jardín

El jardín trasero lucía aún mejor que el resto de la casa: más de veinte compartimientos con diferentes materiales estaban organizados por todo el césped, y al menos cincuenta mesitas adornadas con manteles iguales, albergaban a niños riendo y jugando. En la orilla (cerca de una pequeña reja provisional) se encontraba un banco donde George, Ron y la pequeña Clary, se encontraban jugando.

—¡Lily!—exclamó Clary, yendo hacia la pequeña castaña—

—¡Clally!

—¡Mira! —Dijo la pelirroja, tomando su mano y llevándola hacia un compartimiento—

—Harry, Hermione –saludó George— ¿Por qué llegan a esta hora?

—Luna estaba preocupada —Agrego Ron

—Tuvimos un pequeño problema en el ministerio y no pudimos salir antes —volvió a decir Harry

—¿Dónde están Ginny y Draco? —preguntó la castaña para cambiar el tema como había hecho anteriormente

—Llegarán en un rato

—¿Y Nathan?

—Con sus tíos —respondió Luna sonriendo y acariciando su estomago

—¿y cómo está la hermosa bebe? —preguntó Harry, arrodillándose a la altura del vientre de la rubia

—Inquieta —respondió la bruja— no ha parado de moverse, ¡y no me deja dormir cómoda! —terminó, provocando risas por parte de los presentes

—Hablando de eso —comenzó Hermione, mirando a Harry de manera nerviosa— hay algo que debo decirte…

—¡Mami, tío Draco y tía Ginny han llegado! —Lily corrió hacia su madre estrujándola afectuosamente–

La castaña comenzó a dirigirse hacia el living con Lily en brazos, cuando un escalofrío la recorrió, alertándola.

—¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry, quien, al verla detenerse abruptamente, se preocupó—

—Sí, sí. Solo que… Olvídalo

—¿segura?

—Sí, creo que estoy imaginando cosas

La pareja siguió su camino hacia la entrada, donde una curvilínea pelirroja cargaba a un bebé de aproximadamente la edad de Lily, esperando su aparición para darles un efusivo abrazo.

—¡Harry, Hermione! —Exclamó ésta al tenerlos en frente— ¿y dónde está la hermosa Lilian? —preguntó, al tiempo que la pequeña se asomaba detrás del cabello de su madre

—Holla —murmuro la pequeña y volvió a su escondite

—¿ya le contaste? —preguntó la pelirroja, dirigiendo su atención hacia Hermione

—No —contestó ésta en quedo susurro

—¡¿Aún no?! ¡Hermione, prometiste que le dirías en cuanto lo confirmaras!

—Ya lo sé, es solo que no he encontrado el momento adecuado…

—¡pero mira quienes han llegado! —exclamó la voz de la Sra. Weasley— Pasen, pasen. Deben estar muy cansados por el viaje… ¡vamos a comer!, ¡no saben la maravilla que he preparado!

Las comidas en la madriguera, era una de las cosas que a Harry más nostalgia le daban, pues pesar del corto tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí, reunidos con una familia, seguía pareciéndole tan largo como un milenio.

Después de pasar más de dos horas hablando entre comida y comida, los Weasley se habían reunido nuevamente en el jardín, donde Clary, Alexander (hijo mayor de los Malfoy-Weasley), Teddy, Victoire y Nathan jugaban corriendo en el jardín. Lily, sin embargo, se encontraba entada en uno de los columpios hechos con llantas, con un libro abierto en su regazo y toda su atención puesta en este.

—Lily, ¿Por qué no juegas con tus primos? —pregunto Ron, al tiempo que revolvía la pequeña cabeza de su hijo Nathan

—Estoy leyyedo —contestó la castaña, haciendo un pequeño puchero y ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de los presentes a su alrededor— ¿dije aggo malo? —Preguntó la pequeña al notar el silencio en la sala—

—No pequeña —Draco se había arrodillado hasta quedar a la altura de la niña— Es solo que a muchas personas les sorprende que seas tan inteligente… —terminó, susurrando las últimas palabras, conociendo la capacidad intelectual de su "sobrina" _**(1)**_ —

—¿Cómo mamá?

—Sí, exactamente como ella —le acarició la mejilla con cariño y añadió— pero deberías jugar un rato con tus primos, ellos te extrañan mucho

—Está bien —suspiró la pequeña y cerro su pequeño librito, dejándolo sobre la mesa—

…

—¡no puedo creer que sean más de las tres de la mañana! —Exclamó Hermione mirando su reloj— Harry, creo que deberíamos irnos

El moreno asintió, recogiendo algunos juguetes y el libro de Lily y guardándolos de nuevo en la pañalera que habían llevado. Con Lily y James en brazos (los cuales se habían quedado dormidos algunas horas atrás) la pareja se despidió de los demás presentes y salió al templado aire nocturno de julio. Después de haber acomodado la silla de Lily en el asiento trasero y tomar a James en brazos, los Potter condujeron hasta Godric´s Hollow, hablando tranquilamente de cosas triviales. Ya en casa, Hermione llevo a Lily a su cuarto que era de un color lila con nubes pintadas a lo largo del techo. Una cuna de madera blanca se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y un enorme velo la cubría. En la pared lateral se encontraba un closet con puertas de cristal. En las demás paredes había estantes y líberos llenos de juguetes, instrumentos y libros. Al ver que Lily había comenzado a agitarse, Hermione la recostó en la cuna y comenzó a cantarle una bella canción de cuna:

—Descansa, pequeña. Todo está bien.

Duerme tranquila, te protegeré.

De monstruos y sueños, malos que vengan.

Tus padres te cuidan, y siempre lo harán.

La pequeña se había quedado dormida sosteniendo su pequeño peluche en forma de Hipogrifo, el cual fue un regalo por parte de Luna y Ron por su cumpleaños número uno, pues a ellos les pareció muy buena idea regalárselo en honor a la aventura que tuvieron Harry y Hermione en su tercer año escolar, cuando montaron uno real. Aunque en ese entonces no tenían ni idea de lo que significaba… ni de cuanto se amaban. Ambos habían empezado a salir después del fin de la segunda guerra mágica, cuando sus carreras comenzaban a emprender vuelo; Harry acababa de ser nombrado jefe del departamento de Aurores, y Hermione emprendía leyes a favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Y aunque cada uno estuviera en una relación distinta del otro, terminaron en los brazos del otro inevitablemente.

Hermione salió de la habitación de Lily, cerrando la puerta suavemente, solo para ver como Harry acostaba al pequeño James en una cuna igual a la de Lily exceptuando el color caoba en lugar de blanco. La habitación de James por otro lado era de un color verde seco, simulando el frondoso bosque, con estantes de madera y coches (tanto mágicos como muggles) esparcidos estratégicamente por todo el cuarto. Era increíble ver lo bien que el aspecto de las habitaciones parecían encajar con las "personalidades" de los pequeños, pues aunque aún eran muy chicos, tanto Harry como Hermione sabían perfectamente de lo que eran capaces sus hijos: Así como Lily era pequeña y parecía ser delicada, era fuerte e irradiaba carácter e inteligencia. James era travieso, risueño y leal, moviendo cada cimiento del lugar por donde pasaba.

—Eres un gran padre, ¿lo sabias? —dijo Hermione, quien había visto enternecida como Harry tomaba al pequeño y lo acomodaba suavemente, dándole un beso y arropándolo correctamente.

—No más de lo que tú eres buena madre —Contestó él, besando a la castaña y dirigiéndola hacia su habitación— Vamos a acostarnos, ya es tarde y mañana debemos terminar el trabajo del ministerio.

—Prometiste que me contarías todo lo que había ocurrido en esa junta que tuviste después de la fiesta de Clary… —Comenzó Hermione, aunque Harry fue más rápido y la cortó, besándola nuevamente atrayéndola hacia sí—

—y lo haré…

—¿Cuándo?

El moreno suspiró levemente, dándose por vencido.

—Ahora mismo

Harry dirigió a Hermione a la oficina de la castaña en vez de a la suya, cosa que no pasó inadvertido por esta, abrió la puerta y una gran aula llena de libros y papeles los recibió. Al notar que ella seguía mirándolo interrogativamente él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Sabes que siempre he amado tu despacho

Así, Harry se giró en dirección al gran escritorio de madera y colocó en él varios papeles y fotografías. Y con un suspiro comenzó a relatar a la bruja lo que había estado sucediendo

—Entonces, ¿Dices que no tienen ni idea de quien cometió esos asesinatos?

Harry negó con la cabeza a lo que Hermione prosiguió

—¿crees que podrías repetirme todo de nuevo? —Preguntó ella y Harry comenzó a contarlo todo, sabiendo que su esposa trataba de percibir algún detalle que pudiera haber sido olvidado—

—Hace unos meses, aproximadamente desde mayo, varios cuerpos se han descubierto por distinta partes de Londres. Todos causados por la misma manera: Caja torácica abierta, algunos de los órganos (incluyendo el corazón) desaparecidos, cráneo roto, marcas de garras en el cuerpo y todo ellos funcionarios del mismo ministerio.

También se han registrado numerosas desapariciones, aunque lo curioso del caso es que todos son hijos del muggles y squibs. Nuestro mayor sospechoso es un asesino que escapó de Azkaban hace cuatro meses, dado que sus víctimas fueron asesinadas de la misma forma. El problema es que no hemos podido dar con su paradero.

—¿Quién es, Harry?

—Fenrir Greyback

A Hermione se le formo un nudo en la garganta tan solo de pensar que aquel malnacido estaba nuevamente en libertad. Recordaba las veces en las que Harry y Ron habían estado en numerosas misiones, tratando de encontrarlo. Claro que eso había sido antes de que ellos dos comenzaran a salir…

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Buscarlo, Greyback es muy listo, pero si tiene algún defecto es su ferocidad e impaciencia, aprovecharemos la mejor oportunidad que tengamos y lo atraparemos. —Terminó Harry, dejando algunos registros e información en la mesa de su oficina y siguiendo a su esposa hacia el piso superior, a su habitación.

…

15 de septiembre del 2004

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde que comenzó la persecución de Greyback, y aunque no habían logrado atraparlo, algunos datos de gran importancia habían salido a la luz. Mientras tanto, y en otros asuntos, la familia Weasley había comenzado con sus reuniones semanales que hacían junto con los Malfoy y los Potter, aunque estos últimos no aparecían por ningún lado y ni Harry ni Hermione contestaban sus celulares.

—Seguro que están bien —había dicho Malfoy, tratando de calmar a las dos mujeres que se encontraban a su lado— tal vez están en una junta del Ministerio y olvidaron sus móviles.

Draco trabajaba como medimago en el hospital San Mungo, y sabía de sobra que si estuviera ocurriendo algo malo, sus colegas se lo informarían de inmediato.

—si. Esperemos que sea cierto —dijo Ginny tomando a su hijo Alex entre sus brazos y depositando pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

Los Potter demoraron otra hora en llegar a la residencia Malfoy, alegando estar demasiado ocupados en asuntos del ministerio y olvidar sus teléfonos en Potter Manor. Los demás no tardaron en atacarlos con varias preguntas, ya que obviamente ninguno había creído su historia, y estaban muy preocupados por ellos.

Es cierto —continuo diciendo Hermione mientras dejaba que Lily jugara con Alex en una de las salas de juegos— Harry ha estado demasiado ocupado con algunos "mortifagos" _ **(2)**_ y desapariciones.

—Tu también has estado ocupada —interrumpió Harry, sabiendo lo parlanchina que podía llegar a ser su esposa— con todo y lo que habíamos estado pensando acerca de convertirte en una Auror… —Harry enmudeció abruptamente, comprendiendo que acababa de revelar algo inapropiado enfrente de todos—

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó Luna, girándose hacia su amiga para encararla— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque aún me lo estaba pensando —respondió ella abochornada— Había estado pensando en esto desde que nació James, pero aún no lo tengo decidido íbamos a decírselos cuando tuviera una elección definitiva —Lanzó una mirada de reproche hacia su marido, quien se sonrojó y encogió los hombros.

—¿Por qué quieres cambiarte de puesto?

—Desde que Harry comenzó a trabajar como jefe de aurores, me ha atraído eso…

—¿Quién diría que la señorita perfecta terminaría eligiendo algo distinto? —se burló Draco. A lo que Hermione solo puso los ojos en blanco—

— Habla el medimago Malfoy —contraatacó Hermione causando que la risa del rubio se esfumara— Como sea, tal vez ni siquiera entre en el departamento… debería quedarme donde estoy, ya bastantes favores me han concedido. No quiero que nadie piense que solo me case con Harry por su puesto socio-económico…

—¡Vamos Hermione! —Exclamó Ron— Nadie piensa eso: todos saben lo talentosa e inteligente que eres…

—Por no decir independiente…

—Y Sexy —terminó Luna

La castaña solo atinó a sonrojarse y murmurar un tímido "gracias"

…

 _Diario "El Profeta"_

 _17 de noviembre del 2004_

 _Harry Potter, elegido nuevamente._

 _Harry Potter, jefe del departamento de Aurores habla acerca de los atentados a miembros del ministerio y desapariciones de varios hijos de muggles y squibs._

 _(Inserte fotografía del mago aquí) — Buenos días Señor Potter, jefe del departamento de aurores. Mi nombre es Jessica Miller reportera del "Diario el Profeta". Agradezco que nos haya permitido venir al ministerio a hacerle esta entrevista. Ahora, bien ¿podría decirnos algo respecto a los ataques ocurridos desde el pasado 13 de marzo?_

— _El pasado 8 de marzo uno de los prisioneros de Azkaban, Fenrir Greyback escapó de la cárcel de los magos. Desde entonces y como primer ataque sucedido el 13 de marzo varios cadáveres fueron encontrados en distintas partes de Londres, todos los fallecidos eran miembros del ministerio, asimismo se han registrado múltiples desapariciones de hijos de muggles. Colapsando la paciencia de los aurores el pasado 13 de Julio, cuando hubo un intento de asesinato al Ministro Kingsley Shaklebolt y otro intento de asesinato el 15 de septiembre esta vez a manos de un mortifago reconocido como Dolovhe, intentando asesinar a la esposa de dicho ministro, fallando miserablemente gracias al apoyo del departamento de aurores._

— _¿qué puede decirnos en cuanto a las desapariciones?_

— _Lamentablemente no podría aportarles ninguna información de gran relevancia, dado que el ministerio está tratando de capturar al responsable de los asesinatos y la captura del asesino en masa Fenrir Greyback, las desapariciones se han tomado en manos de un pequeño grupo de aurores, con el cual aún no he tenido el correcto contacto e intercambio de información._

— _¿Puede hablarnos acerca de la misteriosa y poco conocida Piedra de Revirescunt?_

— _No sé cómo consiguió ese tipo de información. Es un asunto confidencial entre el fallecido Albus Dumbledore y…_

— _¿y la señora Hermione Potter?_

— _No comprendo por qué tiene que meter a mi esposa en un tema como este. Si bien es la siguiente gran alquimista después de Dumbledore y Flamel, no veo la relación entre estos temas. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?_

— _No, señor Potter, ninguna_

— _Bien, pues doy por terminada esta entrevista. Buenos días._

 _(Inserte foto de Harry Potter junto con su esposa Hermione Potter)_

…

21 de enero del 2005 9:30 am

La pequeña Lily Jean Potter se encontraba acostada profundamente dormida, su alborotado cabello castaño cayéndole libremente por su pequeña frente. Y sus mantas de mariposas y flores la cubrían totalmente. A su lado, un pequeño libro coronaba su cómoda, al igual que la pequeña lámpara que hasta esas horas, se encontraba encendida. Ella sabía que aquel día sus padres la visitarían más temprano, le cantarían una linda canción y la llenarían con toda clase de regalos y presentes. Después, iría a la escuela, o visitaría a los Weasley, quien también la adularían y regalarían un montón de cosas lindas. Le dejarían abrazar a James unas cuantas veces más. Pero ella no sabía que este año todo sería diferente…

Harry y Hermione estaban esperando a que la pequeña Lily despertara para poder celebrar su cumpleaños como Merlín manda. Hermione sabía que el moreno hacía todo lo posible para hacer que los cumpleaños de sus hijos fueran memorables para ellos. No quería que nadie más volviera a olvidar el cumpleaños de un niño. Mucho menos de sus hijos.

Así que, cuando el inconfundible llanto de la pequeña, anunció que estaba despierta, los Harry y Hermione acudieron rápidamente a su habitación y la observaron con ternura diciéndole lo mucho que la amaban y que nunca la iban a abandonar.

—Harry, podrías despertar a Jamie mientras yo alisto a Lily para cuando lleguen sus tíos.

El moreno asintió y salió por la puerta, no sin antes depositar un beso en las frentes de ambas castañas.

11:30am

Los Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Longbottom estaban reunidos en una de las mesas apostadas a lo largo del jardín trasero. Lily y Alex jugaban alegremente sentados cada uno en sus periqueras, mientras que James y Lucia dormían plácidamente en los moisés que habían trasladado hasta el jardín.

—¿entonces… —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras metía un gran trozo de tarta de frambuesa en la boca— en dónde llegarán los invitados?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, como solía hacer cuando ambos iban a Hogwarts

—Ya te lo he dicho, Ron… —comenzó ella— es en una (¿como la llaman los muggles?) hacienda. Es en Gales; se llama "el aquelarre" y es un lugar precioso; tiene una casona y enormes jardines llenos de todo tipo de plantas, hay animales sueltos y edificaciones hermosas…

—y yo sigo sin entender porque no simplemente hacen la fiesta en la casa como el año pasado…

—Es la primera vez que mis padres vienen a Inglaterra desde que… —Hermione se estremeció discretamente, trago el nudo que había en su garganta, y prosiguió— bueno, ya sabes. Y quería… a Harry y a mí nos pareció buena idea.

Ron no tuvo repuesta para aquello

1:02 pm

Hermione tenía razón cuando dijo que el Aquelarre era una hermosa hacienda; tenía 22 hectáreas de completa vegetación y animales silvestres y el edificio de la hacienda abarcaba más de 8 hectáreas. Estaba influenciada en el estilo gótico victoriano. Y sus torres y balcones eran prueba de ello

Algo de lo más sorprendente de esa histórica hacienda eran las aportaciones mágicas que acarreaba; se decía que la matrona del escuadrón de brujas "Sangrfroid" había residido en esa hacienda y que allí mismo Ileana Sangfroid había educado a su acunado, o bien, a sus novatas.

Actualmente el ultimo acunado "Sangfroid" se extinguió al mismo tiempo que el legado de Voldemort, cuando su heredera Adeline Sangfroid había sido asesinada junto a su acunado en esa misma hacienda.

También se decía que, dado la antigüedad de la misma, estaba llena de pasadizos secretos pasillos hacia ningún lado y hoyos conectores a los jardines. Los más jóvenes solían decir que solo una persona experimentada podría entrar y salir sin pisar alguna trampa o caer accidentalmente a uno de los muchos calabozos ubicados en las mazmorras. Aunque, obviamente, los dueños de la hacienda les habían asegurado el cierre total de cada uno de los pasadizos y la seguridad total de cada uno de los residentes de esta.

—¡Harry! —llamó una muy alterada Hermione desde una de las múltiples habitaciones de la hacienda; por ser miembros autorizados del ministerio se les había accedido la entrada con total desvergüenza y uso ilimitado de la hacienda siempre respetando las reglas de esta— ¿has terminado ya? ¡Se supone que recibamos a los invitados!

Harry al verla posición en que se encontraba su esposa sonrió fugazmente y decidió ir a auxiliarla.

—Esta bien mi amor, tenemos el tiempo justo — trató de calmarla

—Pero...

—Shhh. Todo va a estar bien —él la calló con un beso, sin saber que mas hacer

Los gemidos y gorgojeos de James los distrajeron

—Ves —dijo Harry, caminando hacia donde el pequeño se encontraba recostado y lo cargó, ambos sonriendo— Hasta este ángel piensa que todo saldrá bien. ¿O no, bebé?

—No sé por qué, pero sigo sintiendo un vacío extraño en mi estómago. Como si estuviera presintiendo algo ¡pero no tengo ni idea de que!

—Seguramente solo son los nervios de ver a tus padres de nuevo.

6:42pm

La fiesta estaba yendo de perlas; cientos velas habían sido elevadas mágicamente por todo el jardín al igual que tiras de tela y enredaderas mágicas, las mesas donde habían apostado a los invitados eran redondas, cubiertas por un fino mantel de seda color blanco con hilos oro. También habían sido elevadas algunas perchas doradas y habían hechizado mariposas artificiales para que volaran alrededor del edificio, dando una vista espectacular.

La pequeña Lily pasaba de brazos en brazos por todos los invitados con una carita sonriente y llena de felicidad, mientras que James se enfurruñaba si alguien llegaba a interrumpir su siesta, lo cual, sucedía muy a menudo.

La mayoría de los invitados se encontraban en la pista de baile improvisada, que había sido puesta en una zona del jardín por exigencia de los mismos y bailaban animadamente al ritmo de canciones tradicionales entre los brujos.

8:00pm

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Hermione a las ocho en punto. Cuando, en una veloz mirada a una de las ventanas de la hacienda, logró visualizar a una extraña silueta. Trató, inútilmente de serenar los nervios que la consumían mientras repasaba mentalmente a cualquier que pudiera estar allá arriba (Harry, Los weasley, los Malfoy y ella) mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

Harry se encontraba hablando con algunos compañeros del cuartel en una de las mesas del centro del jardín. Los señores Weasley, al igual que la mayoría de sus hijos estaban apostados en los bancos a las orillas del jardín. Por otro lado, Los Malfoy al igual que Ron y Luna bailaban animadamente al ritmo de las baladas lentas que sonaban por todo el lugar. La mayoría de los pequeños estaban jugando en la pista de baile o corriendo emocionados por la inmensidad de los jardines.

Eso solo dejaba en peor estancia a la situación en la que se vio envuelta: si todos estaban allí, ¿Qué era esa sombra que había visto aparecer justo en la habitación de James y Lily?

—¡Harry! — Hermione trató de mantener su tono de voz bajo y neutro parra o alarmar a nadie, aunque claro, Harry era otra cosa, él siempre lograba leerla como un libro abierto— ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?

—¿Qué pasa Mione? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Hay un problema —musitó

—¿un problema? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Harry comenzando a temer por la seguridad de su esposa

—Yo-yo vi u-una sombra, una silueta en la habitación de James y Lily y…

Hermione ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase que estaba diciendo pues Harry había comenzado hacia las habitaciones de la hacienda como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Esquivaba a personas que solo atinaban a verlos confundidos.

— Harry ¡espera! —Gritó Hermione, quien, después de recoger las faldas de su vestido, corrió detrás de Harry con varita en alto.

Inmediatamente, los Malfoy y Ron corrieron tras ellos, Luna por otro lado, miraba preocupada todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sabiendo que con lo avanzado que estaba su embarazo no sería de gran ayuda.

Los demás comenzaron a buscar incesantemente durante largo tiempo, a veces, durante intervalos de tiempo, el núcleo mágico de Hermione se disparaba anormalmente y algún objeto a su alrededor explotaba. Para las 11:30 el equipo había decidido rendirse y dejar aquello como una falsa alarma, cuando Hermione noto un detalle alarmante, Lily no aparecía por ningún lugar.

Con un miedo descomunal comunico al moreno sus preocupaciones quien al instante comenzó a buscarla y a preguntar a todos por su posible paradero

— Ginny, ¿sabes dónde está Lily?

— No, la última vez que la vi estaba en brazos de una mujer

— ¿Mujer? —La pelirroja asintió confundida mientras se acomodaba a Alex, quien parecía muy inquieta— ¿sabes cómo era?

— cabello rubio a la cintura, curvilínea, alta. Yo pensé que…

Pero Ginny nunca pudo decir lo que pensaba, pues Harry comenzó a llamar a todo el grupo como loco. Hermione fue la primera en llegar, quien al saber la información concreta, miro a su alrededor musitando palabras inentendibles y, sorprendiendo a todo el mudo, echó a correr con rumbo a la casona.

Hermione corrió a la habitación de sus hijos, donde el núcleo de Lily palpitaba fieramente, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando. Abrió la puerta de par en par…

Y nada. La habitación estaba vacía.

 _La hacienda es muy antigua_ recordó Hermione de último momento _probablemente, aunque encontramos casi todos los pasadizos secretos aún quedan muchos por allí_

¡Eso era! Debía concentrar su magia en un punto fijo, dejarla fluir sobre un objeto, sobre algo mágico que no debería estar ahí. Un poco más y…

¡Zaz! El pequeño caballo esculpido en mármol calló al suelo haciendo un gran estrépito. Hermione abrió los ojos solo para ver como la pared que tenía en frente iba haciéndose invisible hasta no quedar nada. Con la varita en ristre corrió a la oscuridad.

Conjuró un Lumus e inmediatamente una gran voluta de luz surgió de su varita, iluminando gran parte de la oscuridad.

— Veo que no eres tan estúpida como pareces —dijo una voz entre las sombras

— ¡dame a mi hija! — Hermione no se encontraba de humor para rodeos

— Tranquila pequeña saltamontes —rio la voz, demasiado melosa y aguda para ser mayor que ella— no querrás parecer desesperada

— No me importa lo que parezca ¡quiero que me des a mi hija!

— Oh, vamos. No vine hasta aquí para simplemente darte así a tu pequeña bastarda. Vine a darte pelea. Vine a vengarme

— ¿y por qué querrías vengarte de mí?

— Todo a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, lo único que debes saber — la mujer conjuró un pequeño moisés, donde puso a Lily antes de continuar— es que voy a acabar contigo.

Y el duelo comenzó.

La chica era rápida, de eso no había duda. Su amplio conocimiento de magia negra daba a Hermione más pistas de las que debería. Aunque no era gran rival para ella, la castaña aún no había conseguido vencerla. Eso claro se debía a si poca concentración. Pero claro, ¿Quién podría concentrarse cuando tu hija estaba en un peligro inminente?

Y esa fue el haz bajo la manga que la rubia aprovechó.

Sin previo aviso lanzó un hechizó purpura hacia el moisés de Lily. Hermione al tener unos ágiles reflejos logró llegar al lado de su hija y bloquear el conjuro. Aunque no fue capaz de librar el siguiente. Un rayo verde impacto en el pecho de la castaña, quien cayó al piso como si de una muñeca se tratase.

La rubia rio por lo bajo, tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de la bruja y desapareció dejando a Lily en el frio suelo de piedra con un medallón entre las cobijas.

…

Harry había buscado en toda la hacienda acompañado por los Malfoy y los Weasleys, a excepción nuevamente de Luna, quien había sido la encargada de cuidar a los demás niños, quienes en ese momento dormían plácidamente. O al menos, todos menos Alex, quien estaba incontrolable.

En un momento de desesperación, la mente del moreno obtuvo una gran (y obvia idea)

— Silencio todo —soltó, y comenzó a recitar el mismo mantra que había recitado Hermione con anterioridad. Sin embargo el núcleo de su esposa era inexistente. Comenzando a preocuparse respiró y buscó nuevamente, esta vez el núcleo de su hija— está aquí, en el castillo

— pero… ¿Cómo?

— un pasadizo secreto —dijo Draco por Harry

— Bueno ¿y qué hay que hacer?

— Rastrearlo. Draco y Ginny buscaran en los despachos Ron y yo en las habitaciones y salones y Los señores weasley en lo demas.

Y así comenzaron.

Para lo que a Harry le parecieron milenios al fin fue capaz de encontrar el objeto que abría el pasadizo y entrar en él. Con un potente Lumus y su fiel Patronus a su lado comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar de senderos interminables y tan torcidos que bien habrían podido ser un laberinto…

Hasta que la oyó. El sonido más abrumador que pudo haber oído nunca. El grito más desgarrador que su esposa habría proferido nunca, seguido del inconfundible llanto de su hija.

Corrió hasta el origen de aquel horripilante y lastimoso sonido, esperando una lucha, una muerte o cualquier cosa menos lo que vio:

A su hija, tendida en el suelo, llorando inconsolablemente y con el medallón de su esposa colgando de su propio cuello.

 _HHR_

 _ **Bueno para este punto quería aclarar que no, Lily no es un genio o con un IQ anormal. O bien no por razones de nacimiento o por sangre. Los motivos serán revelado a lo largo que avanza el fic**_

 _ **Sabemos que hace seis años que Voldemort murió, pero no por eso el fin de los confrontamientos fue un hecho real, por mucho que el ministerio lo cubra. Los ataques de Mortífagos serán algo muy común a lo largo del fic.**_

 _ **Bueno agradezco la eterna espera del prólogo y pido paciencia para los demás capítulos. He estado durmiendo menos de cuatro horas en más de cuatro semanas y seguir a este ritmo está acabando conmigo, aun así trataré de encontrar un huequito de tiempo para esto.**_

 _ **No saben lo importante que es escribir para mí. Sin más me despido pidiendo su consideración en cuanto a Reviews. Todas las críticas, buenas y malas son recibidas.**_

 _ **No dejen que los muggles los depriman,**_

 _ **Besos de,**_

 _ **KoryRae**_


End file.
